A Cherry Blossom's Search
by TheWolf-RabbitDoubt
Summary: Summary: When a certain Uchiha unexpectedly reappears himself back into Sakura's life, our young heroine doesn't know what to think, especially when she hears of his proposition! Will she be able to handle the task? Or will she find herself falling in love with the Uchiha all over again? Rating may or may not change.


**A/N: Note: It's my new version of "Playing Matchmaker." If people like the opening to this one and prefer the writing over the old one, I will displace the original and put this one in. Truthfully, I don't like the original. Thanks. Rating may change to whatever.**

Tsunade stared calmly at the male in front of her, a curious look displayed on her beautiful features. She raised an eyebrow, and leaned against her wrists, waiting for her guest to continue. He stepped towards her, his two companions remaining in place behind him.

"I request a visit with Sakura Haruno." The man muttered, the black hood still masking his face from view. The old woman appeared dubious at his statement. "After all of these years, you finally decide to show yourself? Not to mention, _uninvited?" _She watched him with disbelief in her eyes, shaking her head.

"What business do you have with her anyway?" she asked. He cleared his throat, reluctant to answer. "That is none of your concern." She frowned at this. "It most certainly is my concern, if you are wanting to meet with her, I assume, privately."

The man didn't reply. Tension filled the room and the silence began to become a little unnerving for the great female. She sighed, closing her eyelids. "Fine, you may see her." she finally relented. "BUT only for twenty minutes. She is currently attending to patients and shouldn't be interrupted. I am only considering your wish now due to your presence being brief."

He grunted, understanding. He then bowed, dismissing himself into the corridor outside of the hokage's office. He turned to his body guards (not that he needed any) after walking for a short distance, tilting his head towards them. They nodded, vanishing. He continued to stroll through the building until he got to an opened window, poking his head out of it. His body followed suit, and he was soon leaping from rooftop to rooftop, the might night air casually brushing against his face.

His dark eyes slightly widened when they landed on Konoha's Hospital, his feet coming to an abrupt halt. It improved since he had last seen it, the building seeming more large and stable. He wasn't that surprised; of course Tsunade would want to make sure her personal sanctuary was of good quality and status.

He sensed a familiar chakra near him and hopped down to the ground, tugging his hood tighter over his head. He ignored the frequent gazes he received from the patients and employees as he headed for the front desk, a young woman with curly brown hair greeting him there.

She smiled pleasantly at him, asking how she could be of service to him. He didn't return the joyful expression, only appearing stoic while he asked where he could find Ms. Haruno. The lady reached for a phone, dialing a number before questioning someone as to where the pink konuichi's whereabouts were. After murmuring a goodbye, she hanged up.

"Ms. Haruno is in the ER at the moment dealing with a severe case. I am afraid she cannot be disturbed. Please come again later or take a seat in the waiting room sir." she said, beginning to type a few words into her computer. Sasuke stared at her dully.

"What time?" he asked.

The woman paused in her work. "Excuse me?"

"What time do you reckon she will be done?" he repeated. "Isn't she the successor of the fifth hokage herself? It shouldn't be long."

The woman shrugged. "I do not know sir. It just depends on the sincerity of the patient's condition." He took in her words. "Thank you." He then left the desk, passing the waiting room to enter a door.

'Time is of the essence.' He thought. 'I will find her by the sense of her chakra. It is fairly strong here.' With that, he began his adventure through the many hallways and doors of the hospital, trying to find the medical ninja.

* * *

Sakura felt perspiration drip between her creased eyebrows as she examined the injured individual, concern spreading like wild fire across her face. "You two!" she exclaimed, glaring at a male and a female conversing next to her. "Pay attention to the task at hand!" The couple looked at her startled, rushing over to join her in performing the surgery.

'Why did I have to get a group of trainees to aid me in this life or death situation?' she griped, cursing the man who had placed this on her. 'I am _**so **_going to get you back for this Chiroku!'

A green light began to glow from her palms and she pressed her hands gently to the victim's wounds, her chakra caressing its way into the person's body, mending the pieces of skin back together. It had taken the trainees quite a while to sew the remaining large gaps of flesh along with her, but soon enough, they caught on with her pace, a realization that brought comfort to Sakura's heart.

Once she saw that all of the scarred tissue was healed, she turned around to rummage through a drawer beside the operating table, pulling out a bottle containing a blue liquid. "This," she started, "needs to be rubbed along his skin. It will ensure that his flesh will remain intact and can prevent future injuries such as these from ever occurring again." She stood up from her once seated position, reaching for the door to leave.

"I take it that you-all can handle the rest of the procedure?" she inquired, stopping midway through the exit. They waved at her in reply. She smiled. "Thank you." She stepped outside.

She leaned against the door frame, exhaling deeply. She was exhausted. She went to a cabinet hanging on the opposite wall across from her, pulling out a small paper bag. Its contents were an apple, a turkey sandwich, and a bottle of water. She hungrily scanned over the food, grabbing the apple quickly before munching down aggressively on it, the savory sweet flavor leaving a most satisfying taste in her mouth. 'So good...' she thought. She hadn't aten since noon the previous day.

She was sticking her hand into the bag to retrieve the turkey sandwich when she felt something omnious swiftly pass by her, and she stopped her movements. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a hooded figure, and a nostalgic feeling suddenly overwhelmed her. She gave a sad smile, already knowing who it was without looking at them.

"There's no need to be so quiet." she assured him. The figure continued to stand there, still not speaking. Her smile faded. "You were always one not to talk. Even when we were kids, you normally just sat and observed, not saying a word to anyone. I wonder why that is, _Sasuke."_

The Uchiha stared at his ex teammate as she turned around to face him, a rather curious expression on her face. Mixed emotions filled her eyes, and she had her arms crossed. She was waiting for him to respond. But his reply would have nothing to do with what she had just asked of him.

Sasuke moved towards her, seeing her flinch back as he did so. It seemed she wasn't expecting him to approach her. "I need to know if you will be willing to help me with something." he stated, now towering over her. He could tell by the look on her face that she was uncomfortable with the close proximity they were sharing between each other.

"A proposition?" she said, blinking at him. "Of what?"

He chose his next words carefully. "Sakura," he muttered. "I need you to help me find a wife."

She gazed at him, stunned. "What...?"

He grimaced. He really didn't like repeating himself, and he was becoming impatient. He would be departing from Konoha in less than an hour. He _needed _an answer.

He gripped her shoulders, staring at her hard. "Sakura, I am asking for your aid in searching for a wife. But I don't have much time to just stand here and wait for you to get over your shock. I have to leave soon for various reasons. I will explain about it more depending on if you accept my request. There will of course be a reward afterwards, attached with other incentives, if you are willing to submit. What do you say?"

Despite his words, her mind had yet to comprehend what he was saying. "Why me?" she finally asked. Was he only teasing her?

"Does that mean you object?" he said, ignoring her own inquiry. Sakura appeared displeased. "I asked first."

It took a moment for him to answer. "You are the closest female companion I trust." he said bluntly. "Besides," he added. "I believe a female would have more insight on people of the same sex as her than any man would."

She considered these things, biting her lip. "You mentioned benefits?"

He fought back a smirk. "Yes, but I won't reveal anything to you until you make your decision." Sakura pouted, her brows knitting together. "I see." she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. This proposal was basically a risk taker. But why should she take the chance? Sasuke hadn't spoken to her in years. Not only that, but her feelings for him had considerably dwindled down since their last meeting during the fourth shinobi world war. She was not obligated to help him at all.

She surprised herself though when she let out a hand in front of her, a faint grin on her face. "I'm in." She would later suppose she made the choice on impulse. Sasuke didn't even mind the gesture, only turning around to walk away. "I know you are smart enough to understand this proposition is confidential. Tell **_anyone _**and you shall face harsh consequences. Two males with Otokagure proctors will meet you at your house tonight. You have exactly thirty minutes to be at the village gates. I will be waiting for you there. Don't worry about your job; my finest medical ninjas will be taking your place. My own village is in dire need of your healing abilities. You could teach them something." He then disappeared from her sight.

**A/N: Just review and tell me what you think. This version might replace my "Playing Matchmaker" fanfic depending on how many people prefer the opening chapter. Thanks.**


End file.
